


Anywhere in this whole wide world (with you)

by iwriteaboutthegays



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Peridot has some hard decisions to make, Relatively Canon Compliant, Steven’s just a lapidot shipper, Takes place in SU Future, also he wants to right his mother’s wrongs, mild abuse tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteaboutthegays/pseuds/iwriteaboutthegays
Summary: After everything that’s happened, the Crystal Gem’s try their best to move on with their lives, and continue to expand Little Homeworld. That is, until a wild eyed Lapis Lazuli is freed from a mirror; one that Pink Diamond trapped her in.(An au where everything is the same but Peridot is the one to free Lapis and it is much, much later.)
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot, Steven Universe/Connie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. The mirror gem

“Peri!” Peridot looked up from her tablet in surprise at her name being called, spotting Steven’s head peeking through the barn door.

“Steven!” She greeted, hopping down from her loft area and running to greet him. “What brings you to little homeworld?” She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“It’s hard to explain,” the boy paused, his hand rubbing his neck, which Peridot had learned what one of his nervous habits. “But basically I found this mirror, and the Crystal Gems told me specifically to put it back and not do anything with it, but it has a gem in it!” He pulled the mirror out from his book bag, presenting it to the green gem.

Peridot’s eyes widened as she processed Steven’s words. “A gem? What kind?” She paused, fear flashing in her eyes. “Is it cracked? What if it’s corrupted?!” She put her hands to her cheeks, staring at Steven in fear.

The boy shook his head, flipping the mirror over so they could look at the gem. “It’s not cracked at all, but I can’t tell what kind of gem it is. I was hoping maybe you’d know more about it?” He asked, hope in his eyes as he looked back up at his friend.

Peridot took the mirror in her hands, looking at the gem closely. It was a dark blue, andextremely smooth and elegant looking; clearly a gem of Blue Diamond’s court.

Peridot looked back up at Steven thoughtfully. “It has to be one of Blue Diamond’s gem’s; maybe an Aquamarine or a Sapphire?”

The boy nodded, and the green gem flipped the mirror back over to look in the glass. “It’s in pretty good shape, I wonder how long it’s been laying around for?”

“Laying around for long.” Both gems looked down, shocked at Steven’s voice coming from the mirror.

“Oh my stars!” Peridot yelled, passing the mirror to Steven in fear. Steven stared at the mirror, his gaze frightened.

“What?”

“Laying around for long.” The mirror repeated, Steven’s mashed up words nearly distorted sounding.

Peridot blinked, taking the mirror back and staring into it, now enthused. “It’s trying to say something!” She looked back up at her friend, a smile forming. “Why would Garnet and the others wanna hide this? It’s groundbreaking!”

Steven nodded, his eyes still wide as he scooted closer. He looked into the mirror hesitantly.

“Can you say something?” He asked the glass, waiting patiently.

After a few moments, the mirror displayed a reflection of Steven from a few moments ago. “Something.” The mirror Steven spoke, making the two giggle.

“It’s a mirror with attitude!” Steven shouted, making the two laugh harder. The mirror replayed the two laughing, and Peridot grinned.

“Look! It’s laughing! It’s like an interactive piece of technology!” Peridot shrieked excitedly, watching the mirror replay the video of Steven laughing at her comment. The green gem grinned proudly at making the mirror, or whatever was controlling it laugh.

The two talked to the mirror excitedly for the next few hours or so, still shocked at their discovery, before they were interrupted by thundering feet approaching. Steven and Peridot looked up in shock, and the boy stuck his head out the barn door to immediately turn back to Peridot with fear in his eyes.

“It’s the Crystal Gems!” He whispered, fear in his eyes. “They look really mad; hide the mirror, quick!”

The mirror, agreeing with them, played first a quick video of Steven; “Hide!” It whispered, before switching to Peridot from around a half hour ago; “Me!” Lastly, it returned to Steven’s face; “Quick!”

Peridot whined in fear, her eyes darting around to spot any possible hiding place. She noticed the hay, and raced over to it as the footsteps got closer, burying the mirror in it as quickly as possible. Just as she turned back around, relieved, Pearl raced through the door, followed by Garnet and Amethyst.

The three caught their breath, and the green gem shrunk under Garnet’s glare as Steven shuffled his feet and stared at the ground below him.

“Where is the mirror?” Garnet growled, crossing her arms at the two.

Peridot and Steven looked at each other, before the green gem gave the larger gem a nervous grin. “W-what mirror?”

Garnet lowered her visor, giving the two a glare that caused cold shocks to run down Peridot’sspine. “You know what mirror, now stop lying and give it here.” The gem hesitated, her eyes softening for just a second. “It’s very, very dangerous.”

Steven suddenly shot forward, sadness in his eyes. “No, it’s not! Whatever’s controlling it, it’s nice, and peaceful!”

Garnet sighed, rubbing her temples. “Trust me Steven, she’s just trying to get out. Once she does, she’ll shatter you if you give her the chance.”

Steven and Peridot paused, their eyes widening. “She?” They both asked, both equally confused. The boy gasped, horrified and put a hand to his mouth. “You mean- there’s a _gem_ in there?!”

Garnet nodded, staring down at the two shocked gems. “But not a kind one. This one was put in there for a reason. Your own mother-“

“My own mother who abandoned Spinel? My own mother who scarred Volleyball beyond repair? My own mother who-“

“Enough!” Pearl’s pained shout shot through the barn, making all the other gems jump. “Steven, Rose-“ The gem winced, and Peridot watched Pearl sigh, “Pink put her in that mirror because the gem was trying to shatter her. She had to.”

Peridot watched Steven as the boy, trembled for a moment, before his eyes narrowed. “Seems she had to do a lot of stuff.” She turned to look at Peridot, an unreadable expression on his face. “Peridot? Run, take the mirror with you. Let me talk to them.”

The green gem hesitated, looking between the three gems glaring at her and Steven, before turning and grabbing the mirror from the hay, tucking it under her elbow and facing to the warp pad. Ignoring the fearful yelling behind her, she warped to the beach in front of Steven’s house, and looked down at the mirror as she caught her breath. 

“We have to help the others understand you aren’t a threat.” She explained, fear in her eyes. Suddenly, the mirror spoke, surprising Peridot.

A reflection of herself exclaimed “Help,” before changing to another angle of Peridot’s face from earlier; “Me.”

It repeated the words as Peridot stared wordlessly. Her body began to tremble as she watched the mirror in horror, the repeated phrases seeming to get louder and louder.

“Please!” A reflection of Peridot from a few minutes ago called desperately, switching to another one, from only a few minutes ago. “Help me!”

The hand she used to grasp the handle of the mirror shook violently, the green gem nearly dropping it as the mirror repeated the phrase over and over again.

“I don’t understand!” She screamed at the mirror, tears forming in her eyes. “How can I help you? What do I have to do?”

The mirror paused, playing a new message. “You,” the reflection of Peridot yelled, switching to another reflection, “Have to,” finally, a final reflection appeared, still yelling in the green gem’s face. “Understand!”

Peridot groaned in desperation, grasping the mirror in two shaky hands so she could draw her face closer to the glass. “I don’t, though! I can’t understand unless you tell me what to do! You have to tell me for me to understand!” She screamed, tears beginning to trail down her cheeks. “What can I do to help you? You have to tell me!”

The mirror paused abruptly, suddenly showing for the first time, something that wasn’t a reflection. Differing shades of blue began swirling around each other as the mirror shook. Peridot watched in astonishment as a new image was shown, a silhouette of the mirror itself. It zoomed out, showing a hand grabbing the gem on the back of the mirror and pulling it out completely.

Peridot blinked, processing the directions. She then nodded determinedly, giving the mirror one last look. “Okay.” With that, she flipped the mirror in her hands so she had access to the blue gem. She curled her fingers around the smooth blue gem, and shivered, surprised at how cold the gem was. It seemed to be much too cold for any gemstone, and Peridot pondered nervously if the gem would be okay when she reformed. The gem’s stomach dropped; if she reformed. Peridot shook her head; she couldn’t think like that, not while this gem needed help.

She tightened her grip on the gem, and with everything in her, pulled. It took a few tries, and just as Peridot began to wince due to her fingers cramping, the gem broke free with a pop. The green gem gasped in surprise, staring at the shiny blue gem resting in her hand. She’d done it. Peridot grinned; she’d really done it!

Her glory was short lived, however, as the gem in her palm began to glow. Peridot watched in awe as it levitated, floating around ten feet away. Peridot wiped the last of her drying tears as she watched the blue gem project a light. A figure began to appear, and morphed into what the green gem immediately recognized as a Lapis Lazuli.

The Lapis, fully formed, stood for a few moments, facing away from Peridot. After a few moments of trying to catch her balance, the blue gem tumbled and fell. Peridot’s eyes widened, and the green gem cautiously made her way to her, each step light and slow on the sand. As she got closer, she noticed the blue gem shifting, and grunting in discomfort.

The Lapis must’ve heard her, as she quickly turned her head, her eyes wide. Peridot stopped, simply observing the gem in awe. She was beautiful; sure, the green gem had seen Lapis Lazuli's on homeworld, but never one quite like the one before her.

The blue gem attempted to get to her feet, shaking in every limb, and Peridot felt a surge of pity. How long had she been in that mirror? The green gem rushed to her side, offering a hand.

“Here.” Peridot said, her eyes wide as saucers. “Let me help.” With that, the blue gem placed her hand in hers, and rested the other on Peridot’s shoulder for support. The Lapis straightened herself out, hauling herself up and balancing until she could stand without shaking. Peridot simply stood there, watching, as the gem released her grip on her shoulder and hand. The green gem felt a prickle of disappointment under her skin at the loss of contact, which she pushed down to deal with later.

The Lapis blinked her her, slowing her breathing as she stepped closer. “You saved me.” She spoke, her voice smooth and soft. It made Peridot’s insides warm, as she nodded slowly.

“Yeah.” The green gem managed out, lost in the stranger’s eyes.

The blue gem nodded, her eyes softening. “Thank you,” she hesitated, her eyes flashing up to the green gem on Peridot’s forehead, “Peridot.”

Peridot squeaked, a blush forming on her cheeks. “You know my name?” She whispered, awestruck at the gem in front of her.

The Lapis chuckled, making the green gem’s blush darken. “Well, I figured since your gem’s in your forehead.”

Peridot blinked in embarrassment, her gaze on the ground. “Oh, right.”

When she finally summed up the courage to look back up, the blue gem smiled at her. “You can call me Lapis.” She paused, a light blush dusting her cheeks and she shifted her feet in the sand. “If you want, I mean.”

Peridot gave Lapis a small smile, her eyes softening. “I want to.” The two smiled softly at each other, and the green gem felt her stomach flutter at the other’s soft expression.

“Peridot!” Garnet’s voice boomed across the beach, making the two gems jump apart in surprise. Peridot noticed the large gem racing across the beach, followed by Steven, Pearl and Amethyst. The four stopped a few yards away, staring in shock at Lapis.

Peridot turned back to the blue gem in hopes of explaining the Crystal Gems weren’t a threat, but Lapis had a cold glare on her face, one that made the green gem shiver.

“You.” The blue gem started, her eyes narrowing as she stepped closer so she was by Peridot’s side. “You all knew I was in that mirror, trapped for thousands of years.” A large hand began to form out of water, the size of on of homeworld’s ships. Lapis stopped when her eyes lied on Steven. “And you, you tricked me, Rose Quartz! You pretended to be an innocent, fun loving human while instead, you were the one who put me in that mirror! You wanted me to be trapped in that prison for all eternity!”

Steven stiffened, putting his hands in the air in a gesture of peace. “Oh boy, here we go again.” He paused, stepping closer to the blue gem. “I’m not Rose Quartz, I promise! I’m her son.”

Lapis scoffed, the hand getting bigger and bigger. “You can’t even own up to your crimes, huh? You’re enough of a coward that you’d take a different form to try and hide? Well,” Lapis glared at the boy while Peridot gulped. “You can’t fool me, Rose Quartz. I’m not a fool!” She screamed, slamming the hand down on the four gems. Just in the knick of time, Steven released a bubble covering the four gems and blocking the water.

Peridot yelped and leapt in front of Lapis, throwing her hands up in the air. “Stop, Lapis! Please!” She screamed, her eyes widening as Lapis’s gaze landed on her. The blue gem’s eyes softened, to Peridot’s surprise and she slowly retracted the hand.

“Peridot? What’s wrong?” The green gem opened her mouth to answer, but Lapis’s eyes widened in realization before she could get the words out. “You’re one of them, aren’t you?” Lapis whispered, hurt in her eyes.

Peridot nodded, stepping closer. “But they won’t hurt you! They’re different, let me show you!”

Lapis’s eyes were still wide, her head shaking in disbelief. “But... you set me free.”

Peridot nodded eagerly, smiling at the blue gem. “Exactly! Don’t you see?”

Lapis watched the green gem for a few moments, before beginning to back up. “Oh, Peridot. They have you under their spell, don’t you see?” She backed up even more as Peridot tried to stop her. With one last sad look, the gem spread her water wings and shot up into the sky, flying far away.

“No, wait!” Peridot yelled, racing after the gem, not realizing she was in the ocean until it was up to her chest.

She watched, soaking wet, as the blue gem disappeared from sight.


	2. what’s a girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the aftermath of Lapis’s attack, the Crystal Gems make a discovery, and Peridot grapples with her newfound feelings.

Peridot paced the floor of the Crystal Gem’s’ house, her feet stomping as the other gems watched her closely.

“Peridot,” Steven’s gentle voice caused her to fall out of her trance, the green gem looking up expectantly at her name. “It’s okay! You didn’t know she’d try and hurt me.” He gave her a soft smileand crossed his legs so he could get more comfortable on the couch.

“Besides,” Pearl cut in from her spot next to Amethyst, who was shoving down her third slice of pizza. “She’s outnumbered; if she’s stubborn enough to come back, it’ll be five against one!”

Amethyst nodded along with her, swallowing the last of her pizza while watching Peridot continue to pace, as if she hadn’t heard Pearl or Steven’s words. “Earth to Pdot.” The purple gem waved a hand in Peridot’s direction, rolling her eyes when the green gem continued to pace.

“Hey!” Amethyst yelled, making all the gems in the room, even Peridot, jump with surprise. The green gem finally looked up, annoyance in her eyes.

“What?” Peridot grumbled, rolling her eyes when the purple gem’s mouth gaped.

“Dude,” Amethyst started, throwing her hands out in front of her as she answered the green gem’s question; “You haven’t listened to any of us, what gives?”

Peridot simply stared at her friend in response, her mouth slightly open and she shook her head. “I don’t know, what if she gets hurt all alone? I mean I barely lasted a month on my own-“ The green gem hesitated, scratching her chin. “Then again, I didn’t have wings or powers.” For a moment, she looked a bit calm, before her eyes widened. “But they can only do so much! What if she runs into Jasper, or gem hating humans, or-“

“Oh my god Pdot, would you calm down?” Amethyst groaned, her fingers drawing circles on her temple. “You sound like Pearl.”

“And that’s an insult, Amethyst?” Pearl pitched in, her hands moving to her hips in annoyance. The purple gem shrunk back, batting her eyelashes innocently at her lover.

“Of course not, hon.” Amethyst said sweetly, smiling at Pearl blushing at her pet name. The taller gem tried her best not to smile, pursing her lips.

“You can’t win me over with human nicknames, you know that, right? We’re not adolescent humans.” Pearl murmured, crossing her arms and looking the opposite way.

Peridot watched as the purple gem bit her lip and rolled her eyes playfully, scooting closer to the other gem so she could lean against her. “You let me though, don’t you?” She whispered, grinning as Pearl’s face darkened and hid in her hands.

“Amethyst!” She shrieked into her hands, her lover snorting and laughing at her embarrassment. Amethyst simply smiled and nudged the gem’s shoulder playfully.

“You know you love me.” She murmured, and Peridot noticed the happiness shining in the purple gem’s eyes. The two had been together for three months after finally admitting their feelings to each other, and even though they argued one a week at the least, she hadn’t seen the gems as happy as they were now.

As she watched them, she let her mind drift. Maybe, if Lapis hadn’t flew away, she could’ve convinced her to stay, and she could’ve learned to trust the Crystal Gems. She could’ve opened up to Steven when she was ready, just like Peridot had herself, and grown to love the Earth for all it was. Maybe, just maybe, she could’ve ended up being to her like Pearl was to Amethyst. Her cheeks heated at the thought, and the green gem shook her head. She couldn’t think like that, not when the blue gem was probably already on homeworld.

“Peridot!” The green gem jumped, looking up to see Steven staring, concern in his eyes. “Something’s up, I can tell, what’s wrong?” The boy was tense with worry, and the green gem felt guilt build in her chest at the thought of worrying him.

The boy’s comment, however, was interrupted by a deep chuckle, and the four gems looked up at Garnet in confusion. “You three,” she started, a smile on her face, “are incredibly oblivious.” The four tilted their heads, waiting for an explanation from the fusion.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Garnet’s smile widened into a grin as she clasped her hands together amusedly. “Peridot,” She nodded to the green gem, the other’s eyes drifting between the two gems. “Is in love.”

The green gem’s face burned, her jaw dropping in shock. “What?!” She exclaimed, her body completely stiff with fear. How had she known?!

Amethyst grinned in realization, whooping and throwing a fist in the air. “Oh, Pdot! That wild Lazuli got under your skin, didn’t she?!” The green gem’s darkening blush seemed to be an answer to her question; the purple gem throwing her head back and laughing. “Oh, you’re screwed; in love with the enemy! Ha!”

Peridot, mortified, opened and closed her mouth, her mind racing to think of something, anything, to say. Her blush grew darker and darker as the gems cooed and laughed.

“Now,” Pearl interrupted, raising a finger to the air, “There isn’t a possible way to be in love in such a short time, as it takes approximately four months.” Peridot’s shoulders relaxed at Pearl’s rational response. At least someone was on her side here.

“However,” The white gem continued, a smirk blossoming on her face, “That doesn't mean she doesn’t have a crush.”

The green gem shrieked, her face in her hands. “You’re all wrong!” She snatched the pile of magazines from the coffee table and threw them in the air, stomping on them angrily. “Wrong, wrong, wrong!”

This caused the four gems to burst out in laughter, holding their stomachs as Peridot growled.

“Stop it at once!” She jumped on the table, trying her best to be intimidating, simply making the gems laugh harder.

“Aw, Peridot! It’s cute!” Steven chuckled, grinning at her blush. The green gem stomped her foot angrily in response, and marched up the stairs.

“Aw, where ya going Juliet?” Amethyst called after her, making the gems chuckle.

As Peridot sat down on Steven’s bed with a huff, she rested her head in her hands. Her mind began to wander yet again, thinking of the blue gem. She imagined Lapis standing in front of her batting her eyelashes, and admitting her tremendous love for Peridot. The green gem smiled to herself at the thought.

“D’aw, Garnet was right!” Peridot shot up in surprise, meeting Steven’s excited gaze.

“Garnet was right about what?” She growled, the smile quickly disappearing as she stared at the boy.

“You’re in love! You were just thinking about her, I can tell by the look on your face!” Steven squealed, entwining his fingers.

“What look?!” The green gem gasped, feeling her face. “What do you mean, Steven?!”

The boy chuckled in response, shaking his head. “Oh, Peridot! It’s okay, really!” He gave her. soft smile and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “We’re gonna find her!”

Peridot shot up, her eyes wide with excitement. “We are?!” Steven nodded excitedly, laughing at Peridot’s growing smile.

“I wanna know more about what happened to her, plus, we can’t have a dangerous gem flying around!” Steven paused, smirking at the green gem. “And you have to come with me, because she’ll only listen to you.”

Peridot’s face darkened as a soft smile appeared on her face. “Really?” She whispered, her eyes shining.

“Really.” Steven shot back, getting to his feet with an excited grunt.

“C’mon, Peridot, let’s go find your girlfriend!”

“What’s a girlfriend?”

Steven nudged Peridot, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. “What Lapis’ll be to you if this all goes well!”

Peridot cocked her head, and then shrugged her shoulders before throwing her fists in the air and jumping to her feet.

“Let’s find my girlfriend!”


	3. why so blue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot, Steven and Connie set out to find the elusive Lapis Lazuli.

“Steven, Steven wake up!” Peridot shook the boy, the green gem perched on his bed. As she got rougher and rougher, her friend began to grunt and twitch. “That’s it, come on, Steven!” After what seemed like forever, Steven blinked open his eyes, moaning.

“Peridot, what time is it? It’s gotta be six at the latest.” He rolled over so his back was facing the gem, who squeaked in protest.

“Don’t roll away from me! And according to my tablet,” Peridot tapped the screen, the light illuminating the dark room. “It’s 4:03 am.” As Steven groaned, sliding further under the covers, Peridot shook him. “That means we have the entire day to look for Lapis! We have to go now!”

The green gem tossed a t-shirt and jeans on the bed, along with a pair of sneakers which hit Steven straight on the head.

“Ow! Peridot!” The boy rubbed his head, giving the gem a tired glare. “It’s way too early, the sun won’t rise for another two and a half hours.”

The green gem nodded, sitting on the bed impatiently. “Exactly, that’s why we have to go now, by the time the sun rises we’ll have covered plenty of ground, and we can discuss my theories as to where Lapis went.” Peridot puffed her chest proudly as Steven sighed.

“Peridot, I told Connie to be here at 8, and besides, we have Lion. He can find her quicker by tracking her scent, instead of than us trying to figure out where she went.”

“So? We still have to get up.” Peridot crossed her arms, beginning to grow annoyed. “We can’t track her in bed.”

The boy next to her pulled the blanket so it was up to his nose, and yawned. “Didn’t you hear what I said about Connie? We have to wait till 8.”

Peridot groaned, and threw her head up in the air in annoyance. “Just call her! I’m sure the painfully annoying ring will wake her from even her deepest slumber!” She spotted Steven’s phone on the nightstand, and leapt for it, grabbing the device before Steven could. The boy shouted in protest as she leapt off of the bed.

Peridot raced downstairs, phone in hand, and grinned victoriously as she unlocked the device with no password. Quickly, she found the contacts menu, and scrolled, searching for Connie. Just as she’d found the name, Steven raced down the stairs, reaching for the phone. Peridot squealed and leapt on the couch, pressing call.

Steven yelled, trying to get close enough to snatch the phone as Peridot’s hand squished his right cheek. The phone rang four times before it picked up, Connie’s strained voice on the other line.

“Steven? What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“Connie, it’s Peridot. You have to come over right now.” Peridot answered, despite Steven’s protests.

“Oh my god, is everything okay? Hang on, I’m coming!” Connie’s worried voice, now much more awake came through the other line.

“Good, it’s urgent.” Peridot nodded at her words and hung up the phone, satisfied.

Steven glared at the gem, snatching his phone back when Peridot released her grip on his head. “Peridot, are you serious? Connie must be so scared right now, she probably thinks I’m dead or something!”

The green gem simply shrugged in response, a nonchalant look on her face. “I’m sorry Steven, but it’ll all be worth it when we bring Lapis back.”

Steven rolled his eyes in response, and sighed loudly. “God, why couldn’t you have fallen head over heels for a gem that lives in Little Homeworld or something?”

~~

It had been at least four five minutes since Connie, Steven, and Peridot had left the house, on top of lion; Connie blinking every few seconds to stay awake while Steven was completely asleep. The boy rested against Connie, snoring every few moments. Lion had picked up on Lapis’s scent from the sand she’d been standing on the day before, and was effortlessly tracking the blue gem. It relieved Peridot that Steven had discovered Lion all those years ago- she couldn’t imagine attempting to track an elusive gem like a Lapis Lazuli on foot. The green gem deemed it nearly impossible, unless one had homeworld technology of course, then it would be a breeze. The thought made her miss her old screens for just a second.

As she sat, watching the trees fly by as Lion bounded through the forest. It seemed they’d been in this forest forever, tree after tree. She couldn’t believe a gem as high of rank as a Lapis Lazuli would find comfort in a forest, but the green gem figured anything would be better than being trapped inside of a mirror. Peridot shivered at the thought of being trapped in such a cramped space for so long. She truly wasn’t sure how Lapis had survived, she’d figured a gem would quite literally shatter themselves if they were trapped like that. The green gem hated to admit it, but she knew she would’ve fallen to a similar fate if it had been her in the mirror.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Lion abruptly stopped, roaring at the gorge below them. Peridot peered over the lion’s mane in confusion and gasped. Down in the gorge, there wasn’t one, but three Lapis Lazuli’s. One had their gem in the middle of her stomach, just like Steven, while the other had hers on her left arm. The one between them, her Lapis, glared at the two, her gaze darting between both of them.

Peridot could see the three talking, but she wasn’t close enough to hear anything specific. She noticed, however, all three seemed enraged, the two new Lapis Lazuli’s seeming to corner Lapis.

“What’s going on?” Steven’s voice, thick with sleep chimed in, startling the green gem. Connie shifted behind him, peeking at the scene before them.

“Woah, three Lapis Lazuli’s?” She exclaimed quietly, craning her neck to see the gems. “Looks like you get your pick, Peridot!” Connie whispered, making Steven chuckle tiredly.

Peridot rolled her eyes, not paying any mind to the girl’s teasing as she noticed the two Lapis’s begin to draw water out of the lake behind them. Before she knew what was happening, the water was turned to shackles and wrapped mercilessly around Lapis’s wrists and shins, pulling her so her back was pressed harshly against the wall.The green gem gasped as she saw Lapis wince in pain.

Before she could talk herself out of it, the green gem was racing down to the gorge, ignoring Steven and Connie’s whispers to stay out of sight. She climbed down the side of the gorge, landing with a pained grunt behind the two free Lapis’s, who turned in surprise.

“Who’s the runt?” The one with with her gem on her arm sneered, crossing her arms as the other Lapis snickered.

“Yeah, shouldn’t you be cracking your gem working for the half diamond?” The second one said in a mocking voice, grinning as Peridot’s eyes narrowed.

“I don’t want trouble with you clods, just let her go.” The green gem nodded to Lapis, who looked up, the two’s gases locking.

“Peridot?!” She shouted, her eyes wide as she writhed against the shackles. The green gem nodded, smiling softly at the blue gem’s beauty before shaking her head, remembering the task at hand.

“Oh, you two know each other, do you?” One Lapis cut in, a smirk on her face as she tapped her chin. “A Peridot saving a Lapis Lazuli, now that’s a laugh I needed.”

The green gem narrowed her eyes at the two, trying to make herself look at least a little bit intimidating. The Lapis’s began to step closer, mischief shining in their eyes.

“Too bad your half diamond isn’t hear to save the day, huh?” The Lapis with her gem on her stomach sneered, cornering the green gem with a smirk.

“Ha!” Peridot spat without thinking, desperate for a comeback. “Do you know how much power Steven has? You lay a hand on me, and I go tell him, and you’ll both be shattered!”

Both Lapis’s paused, their mouths agape. “What did you just say?” The Lapis with her gem on her arm whispered, her eyes wide as saucers.

“You just threatened to shatter us.” The second one growled, her eyes narrowing in anger. “A puny, low ranked Peridot threatened to shatter Lapis Lazuli’s.” The two gems cornered Peridot, and out of the corner of her eye, the green gem spotted a hand made of water forming, smaller than Lapis’s had been, but still intimidating.

“Clearly,” The other Lapis started, drawing the water hand closer, “a Peridot disrespectful as yourself would be shattered in a second on Homeworld.” Suddenly, the hand wrapped tightly around the green gem’s neck, and lifted her a few yards off the ground. Peridot gagged, writhing in pain as she tried to break free and breath.

As the hand’s grasp got tighter and tighter, Peridot’s vision became blurry, and the gem found herself beginning to lose hope. If Steven wasn’t here now, he must’ve lost track of her. She’d be poofed and then shattered, and never see the light of day again. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for numbness to take over.

Just as a warm liquid began to fill her throat, making the gem gurgle, she heard a scream, and felt a few drops of water flick her cheek. Then, she was falling, plummeting into the gorge just as she opened her eyes, and hit the hard ground. The green gem groaned, blinking open her eyes weakly to see Lapis, her Lapis, sending the two gems flying into the cliff with a large wave, the two’s backs smashing into the rocks with a sickening thud. Peridot gasped as the two slid down the cliff, falling flat on their stomachs and groaning painfully.

Lapis stalked over to them, eyes filled with anger as she kneeled before the two. The other two gems looked up at her weakly, fear in their gazes.

“If I ever see you near Peridot or I again,” Lapis’s eyes narrowed, her voice low and venomous, “I’ll shatter you where you stand; understood?”

The two gems nodded fearfully, and got to their feet, leaping into the sky and taking flight. The blue gem watched them go, before turning to Peridot.

The green gem simply stared at her in awe, and blinked, coming back into reality as Lapis approached her worryingly. “Are you alright?” She asked, holding a hand out for Peridot to take. The green gem, still in awe, simply placed her hand in Lapis’s.

“Wow.” She whispered, heat rising in her cheeks. Lapis blushed, clearing her throat as she repeated her question.

“Are you alright?” This time, Peridot blinked, and her face darkened.

“I- yes. You saved me, thank you.” The green gem gave Lapis a shy smile, which Lapis’s eyes softened at.

“Hey, you saved me, didn’t you? It would be pretty rude if I didn’t do the same.” Lapis said, giving Peridot a wink.

The green gem couldn’t help the hurt to that swelled in her chest; Lapis had only saved her so they were even. Not because she cared about Peridot. The green gem swallowed the last of her disappointment as Lapis blinked at her.

“Hold on...” The blue gem started, rubbing her chin as she observed Peridot. “How did you find me? The Crystal Gem’s base is pretty far from here.” The blue gem’s eyes narrowed as Peridot gulped nervously.

“Um...good luck?” Peridot squeaked out, her face flushing as a smirk appeared on Lapis’s face.

“Peridot,” The blue gem leaned closer and batted her eyelashes, setting the other gem’s skin ablaze. “Were you...” She leaned even closer, her voice falling to a whisper. “Following me?”

Peridot stared at Lapis wide eyed, speech less at the blue gem’s flirtatious demeanor. The green gem’s mouth was dry, and she stood, unmoving as Lapis snickered.

At the blue gem’s laughter, Peridot regained a grasp on reality, and stepped back, shooting Lapis an embarrassed glare.

“I most certainly was not!” Her blush darkened as she balled her hands into fists and kept them tight by her sides. “I was simply patrolling the area, and came across you, nothing more.” Peridot stared at the ground, not able to meet the cocky gem’s gaze.

“Hm,” Lapis started, causing the green gem to peek up at her, “That’s too bad.”

The green gem blinked in surprise, her blush returning once again.

“Wha-“

“Peridot! Are you okay?!”

The two gems looked up, startled, as Steven and Connie raced down the slope. Peridot noticed how Lapis quickly stiffened, and shot the boy a warning look.

“Steven, stay there,” Peridot began, her voice hushed as the boy halted as a look of realization crossed his face.

“Peridot,” Lapis’s wings spread as she backed away in fear. “The quartz followed you here! I told you, the Crystal Gems are brainwashing you, they don’t even trust you to go on your own patrol!”

Peridot took a few desperate steps forward, her eyes wide with desperation. “No, it’s not like that! Let me show you; come with me.” The green gem held her hand out, her heart racing in her chest.

Lapis’s gaze flickered down to Peridot’s hand, and the green gem felt hope flare in her chest as the blue gem’s eyes lost their look of fear, replaced with uncertainty.

Lapis studied Peridot’s hand for a few moments, before looking back up at her. “I won’t be trapped again.” The green gem’s stomach fell. “I’m sorry that you’re in so deep, Peridot.”

The green gem’s mouth opened to protest, but before she could, Lapis was gone.


End file.
